happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 5: Titanic Forces -- Chapter 3:A Sinking Feeling
While the shields were still energising, Andrew got to the nearest steward. “Hey, do you know where the chief steward went.” “He went over there sir.” The steward said, in which Andrew ran to where the steward pointed. As the stewards were taking Jack to the bridge, Andrew came from behind and shouted “Chief steward I'm telling you the SHIELDS ARE DOWN!!” “Listen to him. LISTEN TO HIM!!” Jack said to the steward after hearing Andrew's comment just as Mumble, Glenda, Earl, Caris, Marvin and Faye came around behind following Andrew. “What's happening?” Mumble asked. Meanwhile on the bridge the shields were still being formed, with only 5% before it could withstand an asteroid, when all of a sudden an asteroid hit the middle of the fabled ship, forcing everyone to fall to the left, just as things were calming down, another asteroid hit the stern, just above the engines, before the final one hit the bow, all three causing havoc around the liner. When things calmed down, Jack and the rest got up from their discomforting moment, only for Jack to say “Shh, it's stopping.” Before going to the control panel. “Hello? Is anyone there?” Jack asked, eventually getting a reply from the bridge. “Yes, I'm here.” “Who are you?” Jack asked, before getting another reply. “Mid shipman Frame” The shipman replied, just getting up from the wrecked bridge. “Is everything alright up there?” Jack asked, the shipman then went to the engine status screen to find the worst. “No sir. The captain, he's dead, and the engines are cycling down from the impact.” “I'm guessing those are nuclear storm reactor engines, and the ship is slowly falling back to Earth... Oh no.” Jack replied, only just realising the situation. “The planet...” “Oh yes... if we hit the planet the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth.” “Mid shipman I need you to fire the engine containment field and feed it back into the core.” “That's never going to work.” “Trust me it'll keep the engines 'till I can get to the bridge.” “We're gonna die?” Faye questioned, with everyone else fearing the worst afterwards, Jack then did his best to calm them down. “Just, shh shh shh first things first, 1: we're going to climb through this ship, B: no... 2: We're going to reach the bridge, 3 or C: We're going to save the Titanic.” “Who put you in charge? And who the hell are you anyway?” one of the stewards said as they got back onto their feet. “I'm Jack, I come from Emperor Land in the continent of Antarctica, I'm 29 years old and I'm the man that's going to save your lives and the 4 billion* people down below” Jack stated, leaving everyone shocked. “You gotta problem with that?” “No.” “In that case, allons-y!” Jack shouted as they followed Jack. Meanwhile on the Titanic 2 (Finally) Adult Mumble and the group were in their room, Bo, Erik, Alex and Atticus were playing Wii Dance, Gloria and Mumble were singing the song that the others were dancing to. “When marimba rhythms start to play Dance with me, make me sway Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore Hold me close, sway me more Like a flower bending in the breeze Bend with me, sway with ease When we dance you have a way with me Stay with me, sway with me Other dancers may be on the floor Dear, but my eyes will see only you Only you have that magic technique When we sway I go weak I can hear the sounds of violins Long before it begins Make me thrill as only you know how Sway me smooth, sway me now Other dancers may be on the floor Dear, but my eyes will see only you Only you have that magic technique When we sway I go weak I can hear the sounds of violins Long before it begins Make me thrill as only you know how Sway me smooth, sway me now When marimba rhythms start to play Dance with me, make me sway Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore Hold me close, sway me more Like a flower bending in the breeze Bend with me, sway with ease When we dance you have a way with me Stay with me, sway with me When marimbas start to play Hold me close, make me sway Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore Hold me close, sway me more Like a flower bending in the breeze Bend with me, sway with ease When we dance you have a way with me Stay with me, sway with me” “One more.” Erik asked, to which the others agreed. “Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me I'll be the president one day January first, oh, you like that gossip Like you the one drinking what God sip dot com Now I gotta work with your tongue How many rolling stones you want Yeah I got a brand new spirit, Speak it and it's done Woke up on the side of the bed like I won Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun G5 dealer, US to Taiwan Now who can say that, I wanna play back Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah The mountain top, walk on water I got power, feel so royal One second, I'ma strike oil Diamond, platinum, no more for you Got adrenaline, never giving in Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in Witness I got the heart of 20 men No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den That flow, that spark, that crown You looking at the king of the jungle now Stronger than ever can't hold me down A hundred miles gunnin' from the pitcher's mound Straight game face, it's game day See me running through the crowd full of melee No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates, Take a genius to understand me Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Let's get it, let's get it I know you got the good feelin' Let's get it, let's get it Gotta love the life that we livin' Let's get it, let's get it I know you got the good feelin' Let's get it, let's get it Gotta love the life that we livin' Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no I get a good feeling, yeah Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yea-” “Stop everyone.” Erik asked, to which everyone did. “We've got a problem.” Erik said as he showed them the situation, a part of one of the glaciers in Greenland had collapsed, releasing a huge tsunami. “So we might hit by a wave or-” “Shh.” Adult Mumble said as the ship suddenly rumbled before stopping. “The ship, it's stopped.” “Captain, is there anything wrong up there?” Erik asked the captain, to which he soon got a reply “Yes, the engines have shut down, we tried going at 50 knots but the engines couldn't hold it.” “How long before they start up?” “About three minutes, why?” “Check the news feed from Greenland, there's a tsunami coming straight for us and the engines have died.” “We'll try to start them, don't worry, but just in case-” The captain hung up the transmission, before the alarms went off. “Attention, all personal must attend a life vest, this is not a drill. I repeat, all personal must attend a life vest, this is not a drill.” Before everyone except the group started to panic. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions